Invader Tel's Return of doom and other stuff
by The Shadow Dragon
Summary: Zim's having another ordinary day, when his old nemisis, Tel shows up to ruin his life. What will he do?! Will GIR ever get to watch the Scary Monkey Show?! FIND OUT!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!
1. CHAPTER 1! HmmOkay

Invader Zim fanfic: Invader Tel's Return of Doom and Other Stuff.  
  
CHAPTER ONE!!!  
  
"GIR!" Zim yelled from his underground laboratory. "Come Gir!"  
"He hehehehehe" Gir Giggled as he watched The Scary Monkey Show in the TV room.  
"GIR!!" Zim yelled again. "Come here!"  
"But, Master," Gir complained, "I'm watching the scary monkey show!"  
"That monkey." Zim said angrily. "Gir, I COMMAND you to come NOW!"  
Gir stood up on the couch as his eyes turned red. "YES, MY MASTER!" He flew up and turned upside down till his head pointed at the ground. He flew down, strait through the floor and into the underground laboratory where Zim was. Gir landed on his head next to Zim. He stayed in the same spot, giggling while doing a headstand.  
Zim looked up at the hole in the ceiling and back down at Gir. Gir fell out of the headstand and kept laughing.  
"GIR!" Zim yelled, "Stop laughing! You're giving me brain worms!"  
"He he! You've got a headache!" Gir said.  
"Yes Gir, I know I have a headache. NOW BE QUIET!"  
"You need some aspirin!" Gir yelled happily.  
"Ase-piren?" Zim said cautiously. "Aspirin! That's human medicine! You say I, Zim, need human medicine?!"  
"Um, yes?" Gir said.  
Zim sighed angrily. "Look Gir, the reason I called you down here was because you destroyed part of the house's computers. The house can no longer assist me until the damage is repaired. I need you to…help…ME build this robot!"  
"Robot?" Gir said, standing on his head again. He fell down.  
Zim sighed again. "Gir, lift up that piece of metal and put it over there."  
Gir walked over and easily picked up the large piece of metal.  
"NO GIR! Not over there , OVER HERE! ARGGG!" He yelled as Gir skipped over to him.  
"Do de do de do" Gir said as he skipped over to Zim, until…  
"INCOMING TRANSMISSION" The house's computer said.  
"TRANSMISSION?!!" Zim said. He walked over to the Huge screen TV and waited for the 'unknown' transmission to come in. "It must be the tallest congratulating me for my latest victory against the Dib human." (Zim had stolen Dib's pencil while he was taking a bathroom break). Zim scratched his chin and remembered back. Zim was sitting in his desk when Dib came back. Dib sat down in his desk. "Hey, where's my pencil?" Dib said simply. Zim laughed out loud and everyone looked at him. Dib pulled out another pencil. Zim's memory was interrupted by Gir.  
The tallest did not show up on the screen.   
Instead, another irkan showed up. She Glared into the screen at Zim with her Deep blue eyes. He recognized her instantly.  
"Tel!" He yelled in surprise.  
"Yes, Zim, It's me." She said seriously.  
"HIIIII!!!" Gir screamed into the screen.  
Everyone was silent.  
"Ahem." Tel said irritated. "Well, Zim, I was just stopping by the solar system, when I heard a distress call and,"  
"What do you want?!" Zim said glaring at her.  
"I was getting to that!" she said angrily.   
"I have no time for this!" Zim said.  
"Yes you do." Gir said.  
"NO I DON'T, GIR!" Zim yelled.  
"Well, as I was saying, I heard a distress call. It was Tak."  
"TAK?!" Zim yelled.  
"Yes, Tak," She said, "She was stranded on the moon and she said it was all your fault."  
"She was a threat to my mission!" Zim yelled.  
"You don't have a mission, Zim! You aren't even an invader!"  
"Lies! All Lies!! Goodbye Tel!" Zim pushed a button and Tel disappeared off the screen. "Well, that's enough of her Gir. Gir? GIR!!" 


	2. CHAPTER 2! Yes, there's a chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!!!   
  
"Gir, what are you doing?" Zim said when he went back upstairs.  
"I'm makin' cupcakes!" Gir said happily as he stirred the batter. Gir poured the cupcake batter into his mouth without baking it. Zim rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen.   
"Gir, I have to go to skool now. I suspect you will do something constructive while I'm gone."  
"Yeah!" Gir cheered. He ran over to the couch and turned on the TV on. "I like TV. I love this show."   
Suddenly, the TV went static.  
"NOOOOO!!!" Gir screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this," Zim said. "but I have no time for insignificant things like television. Today in skool, the teaching drone said we would be dissecting the 'frog' creature. I must study this." Zim walked out the door.  
"No…TV?" Gir said, tears streaming down his face. "NO TV?!!! His eyes turned red. "Must…get TV!!" He quickly put on his dog suit and flew out the door to the electronics store screaming as he went. He left the door open.  
Zim returned to the base. He had been sent home early because he freaked out during the frog class. He got to the street where the house was and saw that the door was open.  
Zim ran to the door and looked inside. "GIR!!" He yelled. TV's were everywhere in the room. All of them were static. "Gir! What is the meaning of this?! TELL ME!"  
"I don't know." Gir said sadly flipping channels with the remote, "TV's aren't working. NO TV!!! BALWA AHHHHHHH!!  
"No Gir, I meant, AHHHH!!" Zim saw the evil Chihuahua sitting on the couch next to Gir and ran out the door. Gir kept screaming and followed Zim out of the house. "Gir! The enemy has taken over the base."  
"They have?" Gir asked. "Do De DOOO!!!"  
"Gir, settle down. I think the base is okay."  
"No TV's. Must get TV!" He screamed. Gir flew into the house next store. (Really, he flew through the wall.) "TVVVVVVVVvvvv!"  
"Gir! Come Gir! We'll have to go somewhere else until the enemy is out of the house."   
Gir peaked out the window of the house he was in. "It's a doggie!" He said to Zim.  
Zim ignored him. 


	3. CHAPTER 3! WOW! THREE!

"Gir, go into the house and destroy that Earthenoid…monster!" Zim commanded.  
"YES, MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes turning red. He flew through the window into the house. Zim waited. Gir came out with the dog walking in front of him. "Shoo, go home doggie." Gir said sadly. The dog ran away.  
"Excellent." Zim said, "It's times like these that make me proud to be an invader."  
"I'll miss you doggie." Gir said, tears steaming down his face.  
"Come Gir," Zim said walking in the house, "We must finish building that robot."  
Gir's mood changed incredibly fast. "YEAH!!! ROBOT!!" Gir said jumping in the air and following Zim in the house.  
THE NEXT DAY  
Zim was sitting in his desk at skool when the bell signaling the start of class rang.  
Mrs. Bitters slithered into the classroom and sat down at her desk. "Class," she said harshly, "Our class is behind. We need to read pages 42 through 205 in our text books to catch up. Everyone, begin!" All of the students in the class pulled out their text books and began to read. After about five minutes, everyone was interrupted by Melvin.   
"HEY!" He screamed, "Who's that?!" He pointed to the door. A girl was standing silently in the doorway peaking into the classroom. She had blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a Dark Blue sleeveless shirt and a backpack.  
"Huh?" Mrs. Bitters said looking up from the book she was reading. "You there!" she said to the girl, "Come here. What do you want?"  
The girl walked up to Mrs. Bitters and handed her a piece of paper from the principal.  
"Oh, so you're the new student." Mrs. Bitters said. She sighed angrily. "Okay, go sit over there between Poonchy and Dib. Children, this is Tel."  
Zim was playing with his pencil when he heard what the girl's name was. He gagged and looked over at her. She looked over at him with an evil grin on her face.   
At lunch, Zim was sitting alone at his table Gagging at the sight of his food. Tel walked by and purposely tripped and spilled the food on her tray on Zim. His skin began to burn. He rolled on the floor in pain "Oh, sorry…Zim." She said smugly, "Why, that was sure clumsy of me."  
After class, everyone ran out of the skool. Zim had forgotten about Tel because he didn't believe it was really her. He was standing by his desk getting his stuff to go home. Tel walked up to him and tripped him. Zim fell on his face. "Oh, Zim, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I'm so clumsy today."  
Zim stood up and walked out of the classroom. Tel heard him mutter, "Human stink."  
Tel was so calm and quiet, but that really made her mad. "ZIM! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?! HUMAN?! YOU THINK I'M HUMAN?! HUMAN? Meet me outside."  
Zim stared at her in surprise. He walked outside. He saw Tel over in the alley next to the skool. She signaled for him to come over. "Tel, what do you want?" He asked her.  
"Do you think I'm human?" she said in a deadly tone.  
Zim didn't know what to say. "Uh, yes?"  
"ZIM!" She yelled, "I am Tel! Irken Tel! I am your enemy and yet you still are too stupid to figure that out?!"  
Zim gasped and pointed at Tel and yelled, "I KNEW IT!"  
"No you didn't." She said angrily.  
"What are you doing on Earth? This is my planet! It was marked out for conquest by the tallest for ME! Not you, ME! You aren't an invader!"  
"Neither are you Zim!" she said.  
Zim opened his mouth to say something, but Tel interrupted him.  
"Zim, I have to go now." She said looking at her watch, "Zio! Come here!"   
When she said that, a sir unit materialized out of nowhere. "Zim," Tel said, "This is Zio, my sir unit. He's been following me around all day with extremely advanced cloaking technology. Even though I don't want to be an Invader, whatever I do, I'll still be a better invader then you. I don't see why you still haven't figured that out. Well, gotta run! See ya tomorrow in class Zim!" and Zio flew her away. 


	4. CHAPTER 4! For? NO GIR, FOUR! Awww

CHAPTER FOUR!!!  
  
Zim was very cautious about what he did the next day in skool. Tel seemed to be everywhere and somehow found some small way to torture him every time she got the chance. She squirted the water fountain at him and tripped him constantly. The thing that bothered him most was that Tel seemed to be making friends with Dib.   
Dib walked into class late again, and inspired by Tel, Zim tripped him. Miss Bitters didn't see him being tripped, but she saw him laying on the floor.  
"Dib!" She said, "Late again. Now get off the floor and into your seat!"  
"But Zim…" He said  
"No buts! Get into your seat!" she said. Dib sat down. The phone rang and Miss Bitters answered it. She hung up after a while. "Class, I need to run a short errand. Now be quiet while I'm gone!" She yelled harshly and walked out of the room.  
Tel looked over and saw Dib drawing Zim as an alien being decapitated by a large bug. "So, I see you don't like Zim much do you?" Tel asked.  
"Why would I? He's an alien and everyone thinks I'm crazy. Well, I guess you do too, don't you."  
"I don't think you're crazy." Tel said pulling out a piece of paper, "See I draw Zim being beheaded all the time." She showed him the picture she drew. "Actually, Irkens have green blood, so you're going to have to change that." She laughed.  
"Wow!" Dib said, "You know he's an alien?"   
"Yeah, what else is he? No body should be fooled by that stupid skin condition he says he has, and geez, he couldn't do anything more to give himself away, now could he?"  
"Well no, actually."  
Miss Bitters walked back into the classroom and gave them all an a assignment.  
At lunchtime, Zim noticed that Dib and Gaz sat next to Tel.  
"Tel is ruining my mission." He said to himself.  
"Who's this?" Gaz asked, "Your girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Dib said angrily. "Tel," Dib said to Tel, why aren't you eating anything?"  
"Uh, I'm not hungry." She lied.  
"So," Dib asked, "How long have you known Zim was an alien?"   
"Uh, well, ever since I first met him actually." Tel answered  
"See Gaz!" Dib said, "I'm not crazy!"  
"Yeah," Gaz said annoyed, "Whatever."  
Recess came and Zim followed Tel around everywhere. When He caught up to her he yelled, "Why are you here?" You're ruining my mission! You're making friends with this human trash!"  
"Yeah, well at least I have friends!" She said.  
"I can't make friends with the inhabitants of the planet I'm about to conquer!"  
"You're not even supposed I conquer it! You're supposed to study the planet."  
Zim got angry and stormed away.  
"Bye Zim!" She said annoyingly, "Nice talking to you!"  
Zim growled and turned around. But she was already gone. "This is not turning out to be a good day!" Zim said to himself.  
After skool, Zim went strait down to his lab with Gir. "That robot we're building will have some special modifications put into it now." He said to Gir, "I am going to add a seeker destroyer program to it, so Tel won't know what's coming to her! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"  
"YEAH!!!" Gir screamed, "Destroying's fun!"  
Zim stopped laughing. "Once the robot is complete, I'll send it to, uh, wherever Tel lives. Uh, where does Tel live anyways? Um,…GIR! Where are you going?!" He saw Gir sneaking back up to the house.  
"Awww," He said sadly, "I was going to watch the Scary Monkey Show."  
Zim shuttered. "Gir, there is more important things then that monkey."  
"There are?" Gir asked, "Like Tacos?"  
"Yes, like,…No! Not Tacos!"  
"Okay taco!" Gir ran up into the elevator. "I'm going get me some tacos!"  
Zim sighed angrily. "This has really not been my day." 


End file.
